<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DEAD OF NIGHT ↳ MARVEL by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121477">DEAD OF NIGHT ↳ MARVEL</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, i am going to kms, i hate this fucking website why is there pietro x wanda content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" lorna? it's the dead of night, the hell are you doing up? "</p><p>" i've been thinking about pietro. "</p><p>" me too. "</p><p>IN WHICH lorna dane is a well respected avenger presumed to have a perfect life. but of course, as the saying goes, not everything is as it seems.</p><p>STARTS AT AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON</p><p>BUCKY BARNES X LORNA DANE<br/>DARCY LEWIS X LORNA DANE<br/>PIETRO MAXIMOFF X CLARICE FONG<br/>STEVE ROGERS X MALE OC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Lorna Dane, Darcy Lewis/Lorna Dane, Pietro Maximoff/Clarice Fong, Steve Rogers/Original Male Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><b>    LORNA DANE</b></em> was raised by Tony Stark, and had been in the public eye since she was nine. She'd been the targets of attacks, had gotten threats, and had even been kidnapped a couple of times. Things weren't perfect, but they were okay. And that was more than enough for Lorna. </p><p>   <em> <b>ELIAS LEON</b></em> wanted nothing more than to see Lorna succeed in life. He was her older brother, after all, and what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't want the best for Lorna. He, too, was pushed into the public eye at a young age since both he and Lorna were placed with Tony Stark when their mother died. All he wanted was to make sure everything was okay.</p><p><em><b>    WANDA AND PIETRO MAXIMOFF</b></em> never knew of their older sister. All they knew was that she was adopted by Tony Stark, and thus was a target of their rage. One of Strucker's many experiments, they happen to be the only people who survived. Their vision was clouded with a vendetta against the Stark family, but for them, that was great. That was how they wanted to live life.</p><p>    <b><em>CLARICE FONG</em></b> was a tricky case. She had no recollection of life before age 18, where she mysteriously turned up at a SHIELD building in New York. From there on out, she was protected and kept a secret until they figured out where exactly her strange powers came from. And that was okay for her. SHIELD became a family she never had (or rather, didn't remember) and she really didn't mind the secrecy of her existence.</p><p><em><b>    THE AVENGERS</b></em> were Lorna and Eli's family. Nothing, not even the possibility of real family, could come between them. But as Wanda and Pietro slowly creep into her life on a mission where the focus was to take Strucker down and retrieve Loki's scepter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>emma dumont as lorna dane</b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>
  <strong>" i'm not stupid, dad. "</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>elizabeth olsen as wanda maximoff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" you're just like stark. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>aaron taylor johnson as pietro maximoff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" i don't think she saw that coming. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>sebastian stan as bucky barnes</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" you're not alone, lorna. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jamie chung as clarice fong</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" i really don't miss the base-raiding days, tony, it's just you. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>matthew gray gubler as elias leon </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" because she's my sister. i'm not gonna lay a finger on her, i'd rather go to prison. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>robert downey jr as tony stark</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" shit <em>! </em>"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>kat dennings as darcy lewis</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" see but i told you to stay here with me and stay out of trouble <em>! </em>now look at you <em>! </em>"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>chris evans as steve rogers</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" then we'll do that together too. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>jake mcdorman as clint barton</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" i'm gonna live forever. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ali larter as natasha romanoff</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" steve doesnt like that kind of talk. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>mark ruffalo as bruce banner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" i could choke the life out of you without changing a shade. "</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>chris hemsworth as thor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" the gates of hel are filled with the screams of his victims. "</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ACT ONE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>ACT ONE OF THREE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" SHIT <em>!  </em>"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>" LANGUAGE <em>!</em> "</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>AVENGERS: AGE OF ULTRON</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. PLAYLIST.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>JESSE'S GIRL</b>, rick springfield</p><p><b>FRIENDS</b>, chase atlantic</p><p><b>STREETS</b>, doja cat</p><p><b>IM NOT A VAMPIRE</b>, falling in reverse</p><p><b>HEARTLESS</b>, the weeknd</p><p><b>APARTMENT</b>, bobi andonov</p><p><b>TALK SLOW</b>, chase atlantic</p><p><b>TELEPHONE</b>, lady gaga</p><p><b>BAD ROMANCE</b>, lady gaga</p><p><b>I DONT WANNA LIVE FORVER</b>, zayn</p><p><b>NOT AFRAID ANYMORE</b>, halsey</p><p><b>DIE FOR YOU</b>, the weeknd</p><p><b>ROXANNE</b>, chas atlantic</p><p><b>LITTLE MISS PERFECT</b>, taylor louderman</p><p><b>BAD GIRLFRIEND</b>, theory of a deadman</p><p><b>I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU</b>, three days grace</p><p><b>SO HIGH</b>, doja cat</p><p><b>LINE WITHOUT A HOOK</b>, ricky montgomery</p><p><b>LITTLE DARK AGE</b>, mgmt</p><p><b>THIS WORLD IS SICK</b>, ic3peak</p><p><b>JENNY</b>, studio killers</p><p><b>DONTTRUSTME</b>, 3oh!3</p><p><b>PERFECT</b>, cousin stizz</p><p><b>CASUAL SEX</b>, my darkest days</p><p><b>SAY MY NAME</b>, destiny's child</p><p><b>CRAZY IN LOVE</b>, beyonce</p><p><b>DEAR MAMA</b>, 2pac</p><p><b>STRANGE LOVE</b>, halsey</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 01. BARON VON STRUCKER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    <b>E</b>xplosions left and right. It was almost all Lorna could hear, other than the other Avengers in her ear piece. Explosions and gunfire took up the snowy terrain they were fighting on, but luckily for Lorna, those things were made out of metal. And she could control it. </p><p>    "<em>You need any help</em>?" Clarice asked through the commlink, sounding rather amused. "<em>You know your girlfriend won't be happy if you come home all bloodied up</em>."</p><p>    Rapid gunfire sounded from behind her and she put her hand up, a green wisp surrounding it and stopping the gun fire just before it reached her. She turned around, sending the bullets back towards the people who shot them. They went down and blood seeped through their uniforms. </p><p>    "No, I don't," Lorna answered, running behind a tree, "Thanks for the offer, though."</p><p>    Taking a deep breath, Lorna looked down at her boots. The platform part of her shoes were metal, making it easy for her to lift herself into the air and... essentially fly. It wasn't something she'd tested out on the field, yet, but she decided she would try it out. </p><p>    Positioning her hands to where the green wisps would wrap themselves around her boots, she lifted her hands and slowly lifting herself into the air. She pushed her hands back, causing her to glide through the air about 40 feet in the air. </p><p>    She reached Natasha and Clint quickly, where the two were in a truck. Natasha was driving and Clint was behind her shooting arrows at the HYDRA officers. Lorna watched Thor land on a bunker, taking out the officers and bots that attacked him. </p><p>    A bullet suddenly hit her shoulder, sending Lorna flying out of the air.</p><p>    "Oh, damnit," Lorna groaned, sitting up. She put her hand out, sending the person who she believed shot her into a tree, snapping his neck almost instantly. </p><p>    "<em>That didn't sound good</em>," Clarice said, suddenly getting worried.</p><p>    "<em>Lorna! You okay</em>?" Natasha asked, glancing behind her quickly. All she saw was Lorna standing up, and using her powers to take the bullet out of her shoulder.</p><p>    "I'm good," Lorna replied, shaking the snow out of her hair. "Yeah, I'm fine."</p><p>    Lorna looked at two HYDRA officers, raising her hands and using her powers to manipulate the metal of the guns and send the two officers flying at each other. They butt heads, knocking them out instantly.</p><p>    "Good job, kid," Steve said, stopping next to her, "Hop on, you look like you're struggling."</p><p>    Lorna smiled and got on the motor bike and Steve sped off quickly. </p><p>    "This thing is terrifying," Lorna sighed, stopping a couple of bullets and driving them back to the shooters.</p><p>    Tony flew off towards the HYDRA base, narrowly dodging several explosions coming from the base.</p><p>    He went to fly into the base, hitting a force field and shouting, "<em>Shit</em>!"</p><p>    "Language!" Steve replied.</p><p>    "And this is where I get off," Lorna laughed, jumping off of the bike.</p><p>    "<em>JARVIS, what's the view from upstairs</em>?"</p><p>     "<em>The central building is protected by some kind of energy field,</em>" the bot replied, "<em>Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken.</em>"</p><p>    Lorna looked up towards the base as she pulled her gun, shooting at a couple of HYDRA officers. She hit them both in the chest, killing them instantly.</p><p>    "<em>Loki's scepter must be here</em>," Thor declared, "<em>Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last.</em>"</p><p>    Lorna kicked away one of the agents before shooting him. "Sometimes I wonder if these people know they're no match for us."</p><p>    "<em>"At long last" is lasting a little long, boys</em>," Natasha sounded, causing Lorna to snort.</p><p>    "Gonna have to agree with Nat on this one," Lorna replied, ripping apart a bunker with her powers.</p><p>    "<em>Yeah. I think we lost the element of  surprise</em>," Clint added.</p><p>    "<em>Wait a second</em>," Tony sounded, "<em>Is no one else gonna deal with the fact that Cap just said "language"?</em>"</p><p>    "I don't even wanna know," Lorna replied, tearing down a robot midair and send it to opposite sides of the field.</p><p>    "<em>I know</em>," Steve said in a tone, sighing, "<em>It just slipped out.</em>"</p><p>    "It slipped out?" Lorna asked, walking up to Steve with a look.</p><p>    "I'm from the '40s, kid," Steve answered, "Not the '90s."</p><p>    "Wow, all right."</p><p>    Lorna watched as the Iron Legion flew over head towards the city. "This isn't gonna end well," she muttered to herself as she fought off HYDRA officers. "Sokovia hates us."</p><p>    Running off, Lorna went to sit behind a tree to regain her energy. Excessive use of her powers still made her rather tired.</p><p>    "Lorna, hell are you doing?" Clint asked, kneeling next to her.</p><p>    "A- a wave of fatigue just hit me out of nowhere," Lorna explained breathlessly, "I needed to recharge."</p><p>    "Hurry up, kid, you're gonna get yourself killed out here."</p><p>    Lorna nodded and stood up, sending an officer flying by picking him up by his gun.</p><p>    "Nice," Clint smiled.</p><p>    Lorna ran off, launching herself into the air with her powers.</p><p>    Pietro Maximoff stopped and looked up, seeing Lorna flying through the air, keeping her eye on Steve in case he needed her help.</p><p>    She was liked him... Not exactly, but she had powers like him. He wondered if, maybe, he and Wanda weren't the only successful experiments. Maybe there were others out there.</p><p>    "<em>We have an Enhanced in the field</em>," Steve informed. </p><p>    "<em>Clint's hit</em>," Nat added. "<em>Somebody wanna deal with that bunker</em>?"</p><p>    Bruce (more so Hulk, they were completely separate people after all) went charging towards it, tearing it down.</p><p>    "<em>Thank you</em>," Nat said softly.</p><p>    "Stark, we really need to get inside," Steve said, using his shield to fight off the officers. Lorna landed next to him, crushing the officer's guns which sent them running. No weapon, no fighting.</p><p>    "<em>I'm closing in</em>," Tony replied.</p><p>    "Do it faster," Lorna sighed, blocking a punch from an officer and kicking him in the stomach, "Can't handle fighting in these boots much longer, you know."</p><p>    "<em>Drawbridge is down, people</em>," Tony informed a few moments later.</p><p>    Lorna and Steve saw Thor land and bring his hammer to the ground, sending a wave of lightning and knocking out the officer.</p><p>    "The Enhanced?" He asked as Lorna and Steve ran up to him.</p><p>    "He's a blur," Steve answered, "All the new players we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."</p><p>    "Do you think he was born with his powers?" Lorna asked, "And the scepter just brought them out?"</p><p>    Steve shook his head. "I think he's an experiment."</p><p>    "<em>Clint's hit pretty bad, guys</em>," Natasha said through the comms, "<em>We're gonna need evac</em>."</p><p>    "I can get Barton to the jet," Thor said, "The sooner we're gone, the better. You, Stark, and Lorna secure the scepter." The three watched as a new group of officers began to approach.</p><p>    "<em>That my cue to open a portal</em>?" Clarice asked.</p><p>    "Not yet," Thor answered.</p><p>    "Copy that," Lorna and Steve answered.</p><p>    "Looks like they're lining up," Lorna noted, observing the officers.</p><p>    "Well, they're excited," Steve said, putting his shield up as Thor tossed his hammer up in the air, catching it. Lorna put her hands up, wisps surrounding them, the shield and the hammer, as the hammer came down on the shield. It created a strong force of green lightning, taking down the officers just ahead of them.</p><p>    "Find the scepter," Thor reminded, using his hammer to fly off.</p><p>    Lorna and Steve nodded, glancing at each other.</p><p>    "Great job on the flying, by the way," Steve said, "You're starting to get really good at it."</p><p>    "<em>And for gosh sake, watch your language</em>," Tony added jokingly.</p><p>    "Ha!"</p><p>    Steve sighed, "That's not going away any time soon."</p><p>    "No it is not."</p><p>    "<em>We're locked down out here</em>," Natasha informed as Steve and Lorna made their way into the base.</p><p>    "Then get to Banner," Lorna replied.</p><p>    "Time for a lullaby."</p><p>    They'd caught Baron Von Strucker just in time, catching him as he made his way up a stairwell.</p><p>    "Baron Strucker," Steve greeted, "HYDRA's number one thug."</p><p>    "Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD," Strucker replied.</p><p>    "Well, then technically, you're unemployed," Lorna snapped, "Where's Loki's scepter?"</p><p>    Strucker sighed. "Don't worry, I know when I'm beat. You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."</p><p>    "You're a Nazi working for a terrorist organization who performs deadly experiments on humans, Baron," Lorna reminded.</p><p>    "We'll put it right under "illegal human experimentation,"" Steve added.</p><p>    Lorna began to feel dizzy as the energy around her shifted. The power Lorna had been born with, Electromagnetism Manipulation (often times shortened to EM Manipulation, or EMM) gave her the ability to manipulate metal and anything with a high enough electromagnetic reading. Lorna knew when something like that was nearby, it often messed with her vision and hearing until she identified it, but she couldn't place what or where it was.</p><p>    Or maybe it was another Enhanced.</p><p>    <em>You say "another" like you're one of them</em>, Lorna thought, <em>You were born with your powers. They weren't given to you.</em></p><p>    "How many are there?" Steve asked.</p><p>    Suddenly, Wanda Maximoff appeared next to Steve and pushed him down the stairs using... powers. A red wisp surrounded her hands and allowed her to send Steve flying down the stairs.</p><p>    Lorna turned and used her own powers to counter Wanda's. This was the source of the energy shift. <em>Her </em>powers were the source of the energy shift.</p><p>    Lost in her own thought, Lorna allowed her guard to be let down. How was this girl, at least two years younger than her, so similar to her but... so damn different.</p><p>    Wanda used Lorna's lack of strength going into her powers to her advantage, sending Lorna flying into a wall where Lorna went unresponsive for a moment.</p><p>    Steve immediately got up and ran back up the stairs, just in time to catch Wanda walking out of the room and shutting the doors.</p><p>    "We have a second Enhanced. Female. Do not engage," Steve informed, before turning to Strucker. Lorna got up slowly, still shaken from the attack.</p><p>    "You'll have to be faster than-"</p><p>    Steve cut him off by stepping on his shield, which hit Strucker in the face and sent him into a wall.</p><p>    "Guys, I got Strucker," Steve said, "Lorna was attacked, she's a bit shaken and bruised up, but she's responsive and breathing."</p><p>    "<em>Yeah, I got something bigger</em>," Tony replied, "<em>Thor, I got eyes on the prize</em>."</p><p>    "Lorna, let's get you out of here," Steve said, helping the young girl up.</p><p>    "She... her powers," Lorna whispered, looking towards the door.</p><p>    "I know, kid, I know," Steve nodded, "We'll figure it out later. Let's get you out of here."</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPENCER SPEAKS<br/>hey besties</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 02. I HAD STRINGS BUT NOW IM FREE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    <b>L</b>orna could hear the classical music from Bruce's headphones, which really annoyed her to no end. She was not the type for classical music, but it calmed Bruce down and made sure they didn't have a code green in the jet.</p><p>    "Will someone shut off the fucking classical music?" Lorna asked.</p><p>   Clarice turned to her. "It's opera, not classical."</p><p>    "Same difference," Lorna snapped.</p><p>    "Thor, report on the Hulk," Natasha requested.</p><p>    "The Gates of Hel are filled with the screams of his victims," Thor answered.</p><p>    "Oh, Jesus," Lorna whispered, shaking her head.</p><p>    Bruce groaned softly and put his face in his hands as Natasha gave Thor a look.</p><p>    Thor noticed her scolding look and quickly corrected himself. "But not the screams of the dead, of course. No, no, wounded screams. Mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining, and tales of sprained deltoids and gout."</p><p>    "Thor, that's not helping," Lorna said softly, placing a hand on his arm and struggling not to laugh.</p><p>    "Hey, Banner, Dr. Cho is on her way from Seoul," Tony called from the pilot's seat, "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"</p><p>    "Uh, yeah, she knows her way around," Bruce replied.</p><p>    "Thanks."</p><p>    Lorna sighed and looked out the window of the jet, attempting to forget about the pain from her shoulder. She'd gotten it taken care of, and everything was fine, but it hurt like hell.</p><p>    "Feels good, yeah?" Tony asked, "I mean you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."</p><p>    Thor interrupted. "No, but this... this brings it to a close."</p><p>    "As soon as we find out what else this has been used for," Steve spoke up, "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"</p><p>    "Banner and I will give it the once over before it goes back to Asgard," Tony said, "Is that cool with you?"</p><p>    Thor nodded.</p><p>    "Just a few days 'till the farewell party. You're staying, right?"</p><p>    "Yes, yes, of course. A victory should be honored with revels."</p><p>    "Yeah, who doesn't love revels," Tony said, "Lorna? Captain?"</p><p>    "Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA," Lorna muttered, looking down at the scepter.</p><p>    Steve added with a small smile, "So, yes, revels."</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>L</b>ab's all set up, boss," Maria announced as she walked into the jet.</p><p>    "Oh, actually, he's the boss," Tony replied, pointing to Steve, "I just pay for everything and design everything and make everything look cooler."</p><p>    "Dad," Lorna sighed, giving him a look.</p><p>    Tony shrugged as he got out of the piolet chair.</p><p>    "What's the word on Strucker?" Steve asked.</p><p>    "NATO's got him."</p><p>    "And the two Enhanced?" Lorna questioned.</p><p>    "Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins," Maria began.</p><p>    Lorna froze. </p><p>
  <em>    "Mom, what ever happened to my real dad?" Lorna asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Lorna!" Elias, Lorna's older half brother, scolded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Relax, Elias," Lorna's mother sighed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Your father was a Sokovian business man," her mother began, "He was here in Germany for a one time business trip and met me. I didn't know he was married at the time, I had just left Eli's father, and we ended up... doing adult stuff. And that's where you came from."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>    "Later, we found out he died on the news," Elias added, "And that he had two kids. Wanda and Pietro... Maximoff, I think."</em>
</p><p>    "Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building," Maria continued, "Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special, but it's on the way to everywhere special."</p><p>    "Their abilities?" Steve asked.</p><p>    "He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis. Her thing is neuroelectric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."</p><p>    Steve turned and gave Maria a look.</p><p>    "He's fast and she's weird."</p><p>    "Well, they're gonna show up again," Lorna sighed.</p><p>    "Agreed. File says the volunteered for Strucker's experiments," Maria read as Steve and Lorna walked into the elevator. "It's nuts."</p><p>    "Right. What kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country?" Steve asked sarcastically, causing Lorna to snort.</p><p>    "We're not at war, Captain," Maria reminded.</p><p>    Lorna raised her eyebrows. "They are."</p><p>    The elevator doors closed and Lorna's phone rang, causing her to sigh when she looked at the caller ID.</p><p>    "Eli?" Steve asked, giving Lorna an amused look.</p><p>    "Yep," Lorna said, ignoring the call.</p><p>    "You shouldn't be ignoring your brother's calls, Lor."</p><p>    "He probably heard about me getting shot and is freaking out, it's nothing."</p><p>    "You sure?" Steve questioned.</p><p>    Lorna looked up at him and smiled. "I'm sure."</p><p>    The elevator doors opened and Lorna entered the lab, immediately being met with a very, <em>very </em>mad Dr. Elias Leon.</p><p>    "Hi, Eli," Lorna sighed, crossing her arms as she waited to be scolded by her older brother.</p><p>    "What the fuck, Lorna?" Eli snapped, "You got shot and then ignore my calls? Hell is wrong with you?!"</p><p>    Lorna looked down as Steve walked past her, patting her on the shoulder.</p><p>    "I just didn't want you to chew me out over the phone after this mission, all right?" Lorna asked, "And I'm fine. It's patched up and Dr. Cho is gonna properly fix it after she's done with Clint."</p><p>    Elias sighed. "All right. You should call Darcy."</p><p>    "I will," Lorna promised, walking into the room where Dr. Cho was working on Clint.</p><p>    "Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Natasha asked, looking up questioningly at Dr. Cho. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together."</p><p>    "Nat..." Lorna said, giving the assassin a look.</p><p>    "There's no possibility of deterioration," Dr. Cho answered, "The Nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacra."</p><p>    "She's <em>creating </em>tissue," Bruce added excitedly.</p><p>    "If you brought him to my lab, the Regeneration Cradle could do this in 20 minutes."</p><p>    "Oh, he's flatlining," Tony joked as he walked into the lab, "Call it. Time?"</p><p>    "No, no, no. I'm gonna live forever," Clint replied, laughing, "I'm gonna be made of plastic." Tony handed Clint his drink and then handed Lorna one.</p><p>    "Careful, he probably spit in it," Lorna quipped, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p>    "I wouldn't doubt it."</p><p>    "You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton. Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."</p><p>    "I don't have a girlfriend," Clint said, looking up at Dr. Cho.</p><p>    "That I can't fix."</p><p>    Elias walked into the lab, leaning into the doorframe.</p><p>    "Tissue regeneration," Elias whispered, "I've never seen anything like it."</p><p>    "You're such a nerd," Lorna sighed, shaking her head. </p><p>    "Dr. Leon," Cho greeted, smiling, "I'm about to perform the exact same thing on your sister here, are you going to stick around for it?"</p><p>    "I'll try to," Eli said, "I'd love to, but I might have to help Stark and Dr. Banner with the scepter."</p><p>    Cho nodded and turned to Lorna. "Based on what I was told about the injury, it should take about 20 to 30 minutes to fully complete the process."</p><p>    "Don't let my girlfriend find out, she'll fre-"</p><p>    "Lorna!" Darcy shouted suddenly.</p><p>    "Who let her in here?!" </p><p>    "Jesus, Lor, are you okay?!" Darcy asked, placing her hands on Lorna's upper arms, "Eli called and told me what happened, I was so worried."</p><p>    "I know, Darcy, but I'm fine," Lorna assured, "You're going to Europe tomorrow, you need to go home and get packed."</p><p>    "They decided to just take Jane, so I'm free," Darcy muttered with a small grin. Lorna smiled.</p><p>    "So you're gonna be at the party?"</p><p>    "Yep! All your friends get to meet the nerdy, clingy girlfriend," Darcy said excitedly.</p><p>    "You are not clingy," Lorna assured, "You just have attachment issues."</p><p> </p><p>    <b>T</b>he upbeat music eased the tension and stress among the Avengers a great deal, and everyone was having a good time for the first time in a while. Darcy and Lorna stood with Sam and Steve, watching them play billiards. Neither of them were paying attention, rather just drinking and laughing every time Sam seemed to beat Steve at a game.</p><p>    "You know, you're supposed to be on my side," Steve said, turning to Lorna, "We're supposed to be best friends."</p><p>    "I'm on your side, if it's any consolation," Elias spoke as he walked up to the small group.</p><p>    "It is, thank you, Eli," Steve smiled.</p><p>    "Of course." </p><p>    Sam and Steve ended the game of billiards and the group (minus Elias who decided to go talk with the other doctors and geniuses) began walking as Steve explained what happened on the mission.</p><p>    "Sounds like a hell of a fight. Sorry I missed it," Sam said when Steve finished.</p><p>    "Would've gone a lot smoother with you there," Lorna replied.</p><p>    "If I had known this was gonna be a firefight, I absolutely would have called."</p><p>    "No, no, I'm not actually sorry. I'm just trying to sound tough," Sam admitted, "I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case."</p><p>    Lorna realized what he was talking about and her eyes widened.</p><p>    "Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."</p><p>    "Be it ever so humble."</p><p>    "You find a place in Brooklyn yet?" Sam asked, looking at Steve.</p><p>    "I'm gonna go find whatever other geniuses your brother is talking to, bye," Darcy said, giving Lorna a quick kiss on the cheek as she nodded.</p><p>    "I don't think I can afford a place in Brooklyn," Steve replied.</p><p>    "Well, home is home, y'know?"</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>W</b>ell, I need to head home, because apparently Jane wants me in whatever country she's in," Darcy sighed, turning to Lorna. "Stay safe, okay? I love you."</p><p>    "I love you too," Lorna smiled, "Don't... do anything stupid."</p><p>    "I would never, you do all the stupid shit," Darcy laughed as her phone rang. "And that's Jane, again. I gotta go."</p><p>    Lorna nodded as Darcy left the building.</p><p>    "Are you sure you can handle long distance, Dane?" Clint asked, appearing next to Lorna.</p><p>    She jumped, turning to Clint. "You crawling through the vents again, Barton?"</p><p>    "I'm everywhere, Dane, you know this," Clint laughed, "Got eyes and ears all over this place."</p><p>    Lorna snorted. "Eyes, maybe. You can hardly hear even with those damn aids."</p><p> </p><p>   <b> L</b>ater, the party had ended and it was the Avengers, Elias, Dr. Cho, Clarice, and Maria sitting around a table.</p><p>    "But it's a trick!" Clint exclaimed.</p><p>    "No, no, it's much more than that," Thor assured.</p><p>    "<em>Ah, whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!</em>" Clint mocked, "Whatever, man, it's a trick!"</p><p>    Thor gestured to his hammer, basically telling Clint to try and lift the hammer. "Please, be my guest."</p><p>    Lorna shook her head and took a sip the vodka in her glass.</p><p>    "Come on," Tony urged.</p><p>    "Really?"</p><p>    "Yeah."</p><p>    Clint stood up and walked over to the hammer.</p><p>    "This is gonna be beautiful."</p><p>    "Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up," Lorna teased, causing everyone to laugh.</p><p>    "You know I've seen this before, right?" Clint said to Thor, placing his hand on the handle of Thor's hammer. He grunted as he tried to lift it, obviously struggling. He laughed. "I still don't know how you do it!"</p><p>    "Smell the silent judgement?" Tony asked.</p><p>    "Please, Stark, by all means," Clint replied, gesturing to the hammer.</p><p>    Tony stood up, undoing the button on his suit jacket before walking over to the hammer and taking his place.</p><p>    "Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."</p><p>    "Get after it."</p><p>    "It's physics," Tony declared.</p><p>    "Physics," Bruce repeated doubtingly.</p><p>    "Right, so if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"</p><p>    "Yes, of course."</p><p>    "I will be reinstituting<em> prima nocta</em>."</p><p>    He attempted to lift it, struggling like everyone guessed he would. </p><p>    Lorna raised her eyebrows. "Having issues?"</p><p>    "I'll be right back."</p><p>    Tony went and retrieved the arm of his Iron Man suit, which resulted in Rhodey and Tony both attempting to lift the alien hammer. Unsuccessfully, as everyone guessed it would have gone.</p><p>    Bruce was the next person to try and lift the hammer, unsuccessful just like Tony and Clint, except he went the extra mile and yelled out as if the Hulk was going to make an appearance.</p><p>    "Nice try, bud," Lorna smiled.</p><p>    Steve stood up, next on the list to try and lift this damn hammer.</p><p>    "Go ahead, Steve, no pressure."</p><p>    He rolled his sleeves up, placing both hands on the hammer and beginning to lift. It lifted ever so slightly and Thor's smug look fell, causing Lorna to laugh.</p><p>    "Lorna? You up for the challenge?" Clint asked.</p><p>    "Yeah, Polaris, let's see the Mistress of All Things Metal try and lift this one," Tony teased.</p><p>    Lorna sighed and stood up, taking her jacket off and tossing it towards Steve. </p><p>    "Am I allowed to use my powers?" Lorna asked, "This isn't just a competition of pure strength?"</p><p>    "No, please, by all means, use whatever you find fit."</p><p>    She placed her hand on the handle of the hammer, green surrounding her hand and the hammer. She pulled on it, causing it to lift ever so slightly. It instantly fell back onto the table, causing it to crack into a spider-web pattern.</p><p>    Thor gave her a look. They were both equally shocked and the room was silent.</p><p>    "So we're just... gonna agree we never saw this?" Lorna asked and everyone nodded.</p><p>    "And? Widow?" Barton asked.</p><p>    "Oh, no, no," Natasha denied instantly, "That's not a question I need answered."</p><p>    "All deference to the Man Who Wouldn't Be King, but it's rigged," Tony concluded.</p><p>    "You bet your ass."</p><p>    "Steve, he said a bad language word," Maria joked immediately.</p><p>    "Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve asked Tony.</p><p>    "The handles imprinted, right? Like a security code? <em>Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints</em> is, I think, the literal translation," Tony said.</p><p>    "Yes. It's a very, very interesting theory," Thor replied, standing up. "I have a simpler one."</p><p>    He grabbed the hammer with ease, tossing it up in the air.</p><p>    "You're all not worthy. Except for Lorna, maybe."</p><p>    Everyone but Lorna (who cackled as a sort of victory laugh) groaned. A high-pitched noise interrupted their laugh and Lorna got dizzy, sensing a shift in the energy.</p><p>    "Lor?" Steve asked, placing a hand on her back.</p><p>    "I... What the hell was that?" She asked, looking around.</p><p>    "Worthy," a voice pitched voice repeated as a robot inched closer to the team. "No. How could you be worthy? You're all killers."</p><p>    "That was the imbalance, Steve," Lorna whispered, reaching for his hand.</p><p>    "Stark," Steve said.</p><p>    "JARVIS," Tony called out. </p><p>    "I'm sorry, I was asleep," the bot continued, "Or, I was a-dream."</p><p>    "Reboot Legionnaire OS. We got a buggy suit."</p><p>    "There was this terrible noise. And I was tangled in... In... Strings."</p><p>    The team watched as the bot stumbled around.</p><p>    "Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."</p><p>    "You killed someone?" Lorna asked.</p><p>    "Wouldn't have been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices."</p><p>    "Who sent you?" Thor demanded.</p><p>    Tony's voice played from the bot. "<em>I see a suit of armor around the world</em>."</p><p>    "Ultron," Bruce realized, turning to Tony.</p><p>    "The fuck is Ultron?" Clarice asked. </p><p>    "In the flesh," Ultron said, "Or, no, not yet. Not this chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on mission."</p><p>    "What mission?" Natasha asked.</p><p>    "Peace in our time."</p><p>    Iron Legion suits flew through the wall, almost on cue, and Steve pushed Lorna away from the scene quickly, kicking up the table as a suit flew into it. Steve went flying back.</p><p>    "Steve!" Lorna yelled.</p><p>    "I'm good!"</p><p>    Lorna crushed the head of one of the suits, shutting it down immediately. She got up and ran across the room, using her powers to lift her up on top of a small nook in the ceiling. </p><p>    One of the bots grabbed the scepter, flying off with it. </p><p>    Lorna jumped down and crushed one of the bots that Steve had ahold on before. She helped him up quickly, keeping ahold of his hand for a moment. </p><p>    "Stark!" </p><p>    "One sec! One sec. I got this."</p><p>    One of the broken bots got up, making its way towards Cho. Steve grabbed it, pushing it towards Thor.</p><p>    "Thor!"</p><p>    The g-d crushed the bot with his hammer, turning towards Lorna.</p><p>    "Hey, Lor!" Clint shouted, throwing Steve's shield towards her.</p><p>   "Cap!" Lorna yelled, putting her hand up and redirecting the shield from her to Steve.</p><p>    "Got it!" Steve yelled, jumping up and grabbing the shield. He threw it back at an Iron Legion suit, splitting it in half.</p><p>    That was the last Iron Legion suit.</p><p>    "That was dramatic," Ultron spoke up, "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to evolve?"</p><p>    Ultron picked up a dead Iron Legion suit. "With these? These puppets. There's only one path to peace. The Avengers' extinction."</p><p>    At the same time, Thor threw his hammer while Lorna crushed the bot's head with her powers. Thor called his hammer back as Steve made his way to Lorna, placing a hand on her waist.</p><p>    "<em>I had strings, but now I'm free.</em>" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>spencer speaks<br/>IFEHHUHUIWEFHIUFWEUHIFWEHUIFWE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 03. THE ENDGAME.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>    <b>L</b>orna sat in the lab as Steve placed a butterfly bandage on a small but deep cut on her head.</p><p>    "All our work is gone," Bruce said, "Ultron cleared out. He used the internet as an escape hatch."</p><p>    "Ultron," Steve muttered.</p><p>    "He's been in everything," Nat added, "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."</p><p>    "He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey asked.</p><p>    "Nuclear codes," Maria spoke up.</p><p>    "Nuclear codes. Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."</p><p>    "Nukes?" Natasha asked, "He said he wanted us dead."</p><p>    "He didn't say dead, he said extinct," Steve corrected.</p><p>    "He also said he killed somebody," Clint reminded.</p><p>    "There wasn't anyone else in the building," Clarice said.</p><p>    "Yes there was," Tony countered, showing a mangled AI.</p><p>    "JARVIS..." Lorna whispered.</p><p>    "What?" Bruce asked quietly, "This is insane."</p><p>    "JARVIS was the first line of defense," Steve said, "He would have shut Ultron down. It makes sense."</p><p>    "No. Ultron could have assimilated JARVIS," Bruce told him, "This isn't strategy. This is... rage."</p><p>    Thor entered the room with anger, picking up Tony by his throat.</p><p>    "Woah, woah woah!"</p><p>    "It's going around."</p><p>    "Come on, use your words, buddy," Tony choked out.</p><p>    "I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark," Thor snapped.</p><p>    "Thor!" Steve shouted, "The Legionnaire."</p><p>    Thor put Tony down, causing him to stumble back.</p><p>    "Trail went cold about 100 miles out, but it's heading north," Thor replied to Steve, "And it has the scepter. Now we have to retrieve it, again."</p><p>    "Genie's out of that bottle," Lorna spoke up, "Clear and present is Ultron."</p><p>    "I don't understand," Cho sounded, turning to Tony, "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"</p><p>    Tony began laughing. </p><p>    "You think this is funny?" Thor asked.</p><p>    "No," Tony answered, turning around, "It's probably not, right? This is very terrible. Is it so... Is it so... It is. It's so terrible."</p><p>    "Is he having a psychotic break?" Lorna asked quietly, turning to Steve. </p><p>    "This could have been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."</p><p>    "Here we go," Lorna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. </p><p>    "No. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It is funny," Tony snarked, "It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."</p><p>    "Tony, maybe this is not the time," Bruce said meekly.</p><p>    "Really?" Tony questioned, turning back to him, "That's it? You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls?"</p><p>    "Only when I've created a murder bot," Bruce argued.</p><p>    "Tony, Bruce," Clarice said, trying to make sure things didn't get more tense than they were. </p><p>    "We didn't," Tony defended, "We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"</p><p>    "Well, you did something right. And you did it right here," Steve spoke up, "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."</p><p>    "Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" Tony asked. </p><p>    "No, it's never come up," Rhodey said sarcastically.</p><p>    "Saved New York?"</p><p>    "Never heard this."</p><p>    "Recall that? A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing 300 feet below it."</p><p>    Everyone was looking at Tony by now.</p><p>    "We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the livelong day, but that up there, that's... that's the endgame," Tony declared, "How were you guys planning on beating that?"</p><p>    Steve and Lorna glanced at each other. "Together."</p><p>    Tony stepped closer to them. "We'll lose."</p><p>    "Then we'll do that together, too."</p><p>    "Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out."</p><p>    "And we'd like to find him before he's ready for us."</p><p>    "The world's a big place," Steve continued, "Let's start making it smaller."</p><p> </p><p>    <b>L</b>orna watched as a small green flame danced around her fingers while Steve handed Thor a tablet.</p><p>    "What's this?" Tony asked. </p><p>    "A message," Steve replied, "Ultron killed Strucker."</p><p>    "And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us."</p><p>    "This is a smoke screen," Natasha told them, "Why send a message when you've just given a speech?"</p><p>    "Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss," Steve realized. </p><p>    "Yeah, I bet he... Yeah. Everything we had on Strucker's been erased."</p><p>    "Not everything," Lorna spoke up quietly.</p><p> </p><p>    <b>A</b>nd here the Avengers were, looking through the paper copies of what they had on Strucker. </p><p>    "Baron Strucker had a lot of friends," Lorna muttered, looking through the files.</p><p>    "These people are all horrible," Clarice sighed. </p><p>    "Wait," Tony said, looking at a file Bruce had, "I know that guy."</p><p>    Grabbing the file, Tony looked over it quickly. "From back in the day. He operates off the African coast. Black market arms."</p><p>    Lorna and Steve looked at him in alarm. </p><p>    "There are conventions. All right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything."</p><p>    "He was talking about finding something new, a game-changer," Tony recalled, "It was all very Ahab."</p><p>    "This," Thor said, looking at the branding on Klaue's neck. </p><p>    "It's a tattoo. I don't think he had it."</p><p>    "No, those are tattoos. This is a brand," Lorna corrected, shaking her head.</p><p>    "Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning thief," Bruce informed, "In a much less friendly way."</p><p>    "What dialect?" Steve asked.</p><p>    "Wakanada," Bruce struggled, "W- W- Wakanda."</p><p>    Tony, Steve, and Lorna looked at each other. </p><p>    "If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..." Tony trailed off.</p><p>    "I thought your father said he got the last of it," Steve said, "Howard and Lehnsherr."</p><p>    "I don't follow," Bruce spoke up, "What comes out of Wakanda?"</p><p>    Everyone glanced down towards Steve's shield and Lorna's boots.</p><p>    "The strongest metal on Earth."</p><p>    Lorna turned to Tony. "Where is this guy now?"</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>S</b>tark is... he's a sickness!"</p><p>    "Aw, junior," Tony said, landing the Iron Man suit right in front of Ultron and the twins. Lorna landed right behind him a moment after. "You're gonna break your old man's heart."</p><p>    "If I have to," Ultron replied, "Oh, Lorna's here. I figured after that nasty cut on her head the last time we interacted she wouldn't be around. But while she's here, why doesn't she say hello to her brother and sister."</p><p>    Lorna glanced at the Maximoff twins, her breath catching in her throat. The twins looked at her and their glares softened.</p><p>    "Nobody has to break anything," Thor spoke up, grabbing Lorna and placing her behind him once he noticed her dazed state.</p><p>    "Clearly, you've never made an omelet."</p><p>    "He beat me by <em>one </em>second," Tony claimed.</p><p>    "Lorna," Steve whispered, placing a hand on the young Avenger's shoulder. "Look alive. We're gonna need you more than ever."</p><p>    Quickly recovering from her daze, Lorna nodded and sighed, straightening up.</p><p>    "Ah, yes, he's funny," Pietro spoke up, "Mr. Stark. It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?"</p><p>    "This was never my life," Tony sighed.</p><p>    "You two can still walk away from this," Steve assured.</p><p>    "Oh, we will," Wanda replied.</p><p>    "And hopefully, with our sister," Pietro added.</p><p>    Steve visibly tensed at this. "I know you've suffered-"</p><p>    Ultron laughed. "Captain America. G-d's righteous man. Pretending you could live without a war. I can't psychically throw up in my mouth, but-"</p><p>    "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it," Lorna spoke up.</p><p>    "Polaris, I think you're confusing <em>peace </em>with <em>quiet</em>," Ultron said. </p><p>    "Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?" Tony asked.</p><p>    "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan." Suddenly, he put his hand up and pulled Tony closer before blasting him backwards.</p><p>    "Tony!" Lorna shouted, looking back at Ultron. "Stupid fucking toaster!" She sent heavy scraps of metal flying towards the bot, all being stopped by Wanda. </p><p>    Tony and Ultron flew off fighting as Steve pulled Lorna away. "Lorna, I know you wanna get out there and fight for Tony. But take it easy. We're not gonna get anything done if you're blinded by rage, you know what happens when you're too mad."</p><p>    The Iron Legion suits charged at Thor, Lorna, and Steve. Lorna crushed one and threw it to the left, noticing Pietro was gone.</p><p>    "Where's the speed freak?" She asked, glancing around. </p><p>    Steve went towards Wanda, immediately getting pushed back. Lorna lifted up a piece of metal railing and threw it towards Wanda, knocking her down temporarily.</p><p>    What everyone was seeing <em>wasn't </em>Lorna. It wasn't even <em>close</em>. </p><p>    This Lorna was a version that came out when people she loved was hurt. And it was never good.</p><p>    "Lorna!" Steve yelled, "Focus on the suits! Not the twins!"</p><p>    She looked towards him and nodded, sending a suit flying into a wall. She saw Pietro fly through the railing, landing in a pile of crates.</p><p>    "He's not worthy," she laughed. </p><p>    Pietro attempted to stand up and Lorna jumped down to the level he was on.</p><p>    "Lor!" Steve shouted, tossing his shield towards her. She nodded and quickly took control of the shield, using it to keep Pietro down.</p><p>    "Stay down, kid," Steve told him as he appeared next to Lorna.</p><p>    He ran off and Pietro looked up at Lorna in a dazed state. "I'm your brother," he reminded, "Why are you fighting me?"</p><p>    "You're not my brother," Lorna replied, shaking her head, "You're just someone biologically related to me. Until you decide to stop hurting people I've considered my family since I was 15, you are <em>not </em>my brother."</p><p>    What she said sank in and Pietro began to second-guess his plan with Ultron.</p><p>    "Lorna!" Clarice shouted, "Come on. We can't waste our time watching the speed freak."</p><p>    Running off, Lorna kept her eyes on Pietro for as long as she could.</p><p>    "<em>Thor, status</em>?" Steve asked.</p><p>    Lorna pushed one of Klaue's workers away with her powers, distracting her. Pietro rushed past her, knocking her down and stepping on her hand.</p><p>    "Damn speed freak," Lorna whispered.</p><p>    "No matter if you consider me your brother or not, you are still my sister," Pietro said, "I'm not going to fight you."</p><p>    He sped off and Lorna sat up, completely missing what Thor said. </p><p>    "<em>Lorna? Did you hear me? What's your status</em>?" Steve repeated.</p><p>    "Uh... The speed freak got me, but I'll recover," Lorna answered, standing up.</p><p>    She was met with Wanda the second she turned the corner, causing her to pause.</p><p>    "I'm not gonna fight you, Wanda," Lorna sighed, "Do what you will, but I'm not laying a finger on you."</p><p>    Wanda hesitated. "Is this a trick?"</p><p>    "No," Lorna replied, "I want you to trust me. And I know, as long as I'm with the Avengers, you won't. But hopefully you'll realize Ultron is in the wron-" Lorna cut herself off by screaming in terror as violent images of the day her mother died flashed through her mind. And then violent images of the Avengers dead. And last, images of the rest of her family, including Wanda and Pietro, laying on the floor in pools of their own blood.</p><p>    Stumbling back, Wanda gave Lorna a bewildered look. "It's so... dark. Violent." She left as soon as she could, leaving Lorna against the wall attempting to recollect herself.</p><p>    "<em>Whoever's standing, we gotta move</em>!" Clint's voice rang through. "<em>Guys</em>?"</p><p>    "<em>I'm still good, Clint, meet with me on the base floor</em>," Clarice sounded, "<em>We'll get the others through a portal and get the hell out.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>    <b>S</b>teve sat with his arm around Lorna, making sure she felt as safe as possible. </p><p>    "<em>The news is loving you guys,</em>" Maria rang through, "<em>Nobody else is</em>."</p><p>    Lorna sighed and buried her head into Steve's chest, letting a couple of tears slip.</p><p>    "<em>Maria</em>," Elias scolded, "<em>There's been no official call for Banner's arrest, but it's in the air</em>."</p><p>    "The Stark Relief Foundation?" Tony asked.</p><p>    "<em>Already on the scene</em>."</p><p>    "<em>How's the team</em>?" Elias asked, "<em>And Lor and Clarice</em>."</p><p>    "Everyone's... We took a hit. We'll shake it off," Tony answered. </p><p>    "<em>Well, for now I'd stay in stealth mode</em>," Maria suggested, "<em>And stay away from here</em>?"</p><p>    "<em>I need a medical report on Lorna, too</em>," Elias requested.</p><p>    "I'll call you here when we land," Clint told him.</p><p>    "So, run and hide?" Tony asked.</p><p>    "<em>Until we can find Ultron, I don't have a lot else to offer</em>."</p><p>    Tony sighed. "Neither do we."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SPENCER SPEAKS<br/>why do steve and lor have so much chemistry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 04. UNDISTRUBED PEACE.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p><b>    T</b>he team made their way to a house in an open field, Clint and Natasha leading the way. Lorna immediately recognized it as his home, where his wife and kids resided and smiled gently to herself.</p><p>    "What is this place?" Thor asked as they approached the house.</p><p>    "Safe house," Tony answered.</p><p>    "Let's hope."</p><p>    Clint opened the door, entering the home and walking into the living room.</p><p>    "Honey?" He called out, "I'm home."</p><p>    A pregnant woman (at least 7 or 8 months) entered the living room, shocked by the presence of the team of superheroes.</p><p>    "Hi. Company. Sorry I didn't call ahead."</p><p>    "This is an agent of some kind," Tony declare immediately, looking at Thor.</p><p>    "Gentlemen, Clarice, this is Laura," Clint introduced.</p><p>    Laura smiled and waved. "I... know all your names."</p><p>    Footsteps sounded and Lorna smiled.</p><p>    "Ooh. Incoming."</p><p>    Clint's kids came rushing into the living room, greeting Clint excitedly.</p><p>    "These are... smaller agents."</p><p>    "Did you bring Auntie Nat?" Lila asked.</p><p>    "And Aunt Lorna?" Cooper added.</p><p>    "Right here, kiddo," Lorna announced, smiling to herself as Cooper rushed over and hugged her tightly.</p><p>    Nat and Lila greeted each other, which immediately seemed to help Nat calm down a great deal.</p><p>    "Sorry for barging in on you," Steve said to Laura.</p><p>    "Yeah, we would have called ahead, but we were busy having no idea you existed," Tony snapped.</p><p>    "Yeah, well, Fury help me set this up when I joined. He kept it off SHIELD's files, I'd like to keep it that way."</p><p>    "Pfft, wish he did that for Lorna and Elias," Tony muttered.</p><p>    "I figured it's a good place to lay low."</p><p> </p><p><b>    L</b>orna sighed as she knocked on Laura and Clint's door. Laura opened up, giving her a small smile.</p><p>    "What's up?" Clint asked.</p><p>    "Um, I know I left clothes here the last time I was around," Lorna said softly, "I was gonna... hop in the shower. I was wondering if you had them around."</p><p>    "Oh, yeah, of course," Clint said, hopping up from his chair and grabbing a small box from under his dresser, handing it to Lorna.</p><p>    "Thanks," Lorna smiled, walking out.</p><p>    "Lor!" Clint called, causing her to turn around. "If you need to talk... I'm here."</p><p>    Lorna nodded. "Of course."</p><p>    She slowly walked into the bedroom the family had set up for when she visited once a month. It, luckily, had a small bathroom with a shower in it. She entered the bathroom, turning the shower on and making sure the water was hot before getting undressed and stepping in. </p><p>    The hot water made her skin burn ever so slightly, but the only things running through her mind was the disturbing images of the people she loved dead. She took a deep breath, attempting to recollect her thoughts and just get on with the shower.</p><p>    About 20 minutes passed and Lorna shut the water off, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around herself, grabbing another towel and drying her hair off with it. She quickly tossed the towel she used to dry her hair in the corner, walking out of the bathroom.</p><p>    "Well, if I'd known you were gonna come out in just a towel, I wouldn't have come in here," Steve said.</p><p>    Lorna jumped and turned around, closing her eyes. "You could've knocked on the bathroom door and let me know you were here, Steven."</p><p>    "I... didn't think I would need to."</p><p>    Lorna sat down on her bed and looked up at Steve. "What's up, Steve? What do you need?"</p><p>    "I just wanted to know if you were okay," Steve assured, "Clarice said you were really shaken up when she found you. And that you had gone into shock."</p><p>    "I'll be fine," Lorna whispered, giving Steve a small smile. "Now get out, so I can change."</p><p>    "All right, all right!" Steve ushered out of her room and shut the door. </p><p>    "Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>U</b>ltron took you folks out of play to buy himself time," Fury concluded, "My contacts all say he's building something. The amount of vibranium he made off with, I don't think it's just one thing."</p><p>    "What about Ultron himself?" Steve asked.</p><p>    "Oh, he's easy to track," Fury replied, "He's everywhere. Guys multiplying faster than a Catholic rabbit. Still doesn't help us get an angle on any of his plans, though."</p><p>    "He still going after launch codes?" Tony asked, throwing darts at a target. </p><p>    "Yes, he is," Fury answered, "But he's not making any headway."</p><p>    "I cracked the Pentagon's firewall in high school on a dare," Tony reminded. </p><p>    "Well, I contacted our friends at the Nexus about that."</p><p>    "Nexus?" Steve asked.</p><p>    "It's the world internet hub in Oslo," Bruce answered, "Every byte of data flows through there. Fastest access on Earth."</p><p>    "So what'd they say?" Clint asked.</p><p>    "He's fixated on the missiles," Fury said, "But the codes are constantly being changed."</p><p>    "By whom?" Tony asked as a dart flew past his face and hit the dartboard.  He gave Clint a look and Clint shrugged in return.</p><p>    "Parties unknown," Fury told Tony with a hint of suspicion.</p><p>    "Do we have an ally?" Lorna asked.</p><p>    "Ultron's got an enemy. That's not the same thing. Still, I'd pay folding money to know who it is."</p><p>    "I might need to visit Oslo. Find our unknown."</p><p>    "Well, this is good times, boss, but I was kinda hoping when I saw you, you'd have more than that," Natasha spoke up.</p><p>    "I do. I have you." Everyone looked around at each other. "Back in the day, I had eyes everywhere. Ears, everywhere else. You kids had <em>all </em>the tech you could dream up. Here we all are, back on Earth, with nothing but our wit and our will to save the world. Ultron says the Avengers are the only thing between him and his mission. And whether he admits it or not, his mission is global destruction. All this, laid in a grave."</p><p>    Lorna looked around and then at Steve, who grabbed her hand gently.</p><p>    "So stand. Outwit the platinum bastard."</p><p>    "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha quipped.</p><p>    Lorna laughed as Steve gave her a look.</p><p>    "You know what, Romanoff?"</p><p>    "So, what does he want?" Fury questioned.</p><p>    "To become better," Steve answered, "He keeps building bodies."</p><p>    "Person bodies," Tony added, "The human form is inefficient. Biologically speaking, we're outmoded. But he keeps coming back to it."</p><p>    "When you two programmed him to protect the human race, you amazingly failed," Clarice said sarcastically.</p><p>    "They don't need to be protected," Bruce muttered, "They need to evolve. Ultron's going to evolve."</p><p>    "How?"</p><p>    "Has anyone been in contact with Helen Cho?"</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>I</b>'ll take Natasha, Clint, and Lorna," Steve said, grabbing his shield. </p><p>   "All right. Strictly recon. Clarice and I will hit the Nexus," Tony replied, "We'll join you as soon as we can."</p><p>    Lorna followed the two men as they walked out of the house. "If Ultron's really building a body..." She began.</p><p>    "He'll be more powerful than all of us," Tony finished for her. Lorna nodded and bit her lip. "An android designed by a robot."</p><p>    "You know, I really miss the days when the weirdest thing science ever created was me," Steve said, causing Lorna to look down and laugh before walking out and meeting Clarice.</p><p>    "If things get bad out there..." Clarice started.</p><p>    "Don't be afraid to call in Blink, I know," Lorna cut her off, nodding. "Hopefully, we won't have to. I know how tiring using your powers gets."</p><p>    "And you know how dangerous they can be, too."</p><p>    "Unfortunately."</p><p>    "Lorna!" Steve called, "You ready to go?"</p><p>    "Aye aye, Captain!" Lorna called back, before turning to Clarice. "Stay safe."</p><p>    "Only if you do, too."</p><p> </p><p>    <b>S</b>teve and Lorna hopped over the railing of the small building, getting an outlook to the research facility Cho operated out of. </p><p>    "Two minutes. Stay close." </p><p>    The two made their way to the lab, Lorna flying her way over there and landing with a thud just in front of the building. Steve caught up to her.</p><p>    "This is where we work together, you know," Steve smiled, "Don't go running off on me."</p><p>    They entered the lab, finding Dr. Cho on the floor bleeding.</p><p>    "Dr. Cho!"</p><p>    They ran towards her in a worry, Steve kneeling next to her and grabbing a cloth to stop the bleeding.</p><p>    "He's uploading himself into the body," Cho informed.</p><p>    "Where?" Lorna asked. Cho shook her head, caused Lorna to sigh. The two Avengers began to leave, but Cho stopped Steve quickly.</p><p>    "The real power is inside the Cradle. The gem, it's power is uncontainable." Cho took a deep breath. "You can't just blow it up. You have to get the Cradle to Stark."</p><p>    "First, we have to find it."</p><p>    "Go."</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>D</b>id you guys copy that?" Lorna asked, looking around.</p><p>    "<em>We did</em>," Clint replied. </p><p>    "<em>I got a private jet taking off across town</em>," Natasha announced, "<em>No manifest. That could be him</em>."</p><p>    "The gem is powerful, guys, remember, Lorna will know when it's around. When we find him, make sure Lorna is safe and protected and that she has a place to rest if needed in case the gem is nearby," Steve reminded. </p><p>    "I'm the best asset on this mission, if I'm down, we're all fucked," Lorna added.</p><p>    "<em>Copy that</em>."</p><p>    "<em>There. It's a truck from the lab. Right above you, Cap and Dane. On the loop by the bridge. It's them. You got three with the Cradle, one in the cab. I could take out the driver."</em></p><p>    "Negative, that truck crashes, the gem could level the city," Steve answered as he and Lorna climbed up the ladder on the side of the road.</p><p>    "We need to draw out Ultron," Lorna said. The two ran, catching the truck just below them by this point.</p><p>    Steve ran and jumped off and Lorna followed, using her powers to ease the fall. They landed on top of the truck with a thud, most likely alerting Ultron of their location.</p><p>    "Steve," Lorna said uneasily, shutting her eyes as the energy imbalance set in.</p><p>    Grabbing her arm and pulling her closer, Steve sighed and waited until the dizziness seemed to pass. "You okay?"</p><p>    "Give me a second," Lorna whispered, trying to regulate her breathing. "Okay, I- I'm good."</p><p>    The two made their way to the entrance of the truck, basically hanging on for dear life. Ultron suddenly shot open the door, sending Lorna flying off.</p><p>    "Lorna!" </p><p>    Lorna instantly got up, using her powers to send herself into the air so she wouldn't get in the way of traffic.</p><p>    "Well, he's definitely unhappy!" Steve yelled, "I'm gonna try and keep him that way!"</p><p>    "<em>You're not a match for him, Cap</em>," Clint replied simply, causing Lorna to let out a laugh as she watched overhead.</p><p>    "He's got me in case it goes south, I wouldn't worry."</p><p>    At this, Nat snorted. "I would."</p><p>    Ultron sent Steve flying into a civilian's car, causing Lorna to sigh.</p><p>    "Uh-oh," she muttered, "Steve? You need any help or do you have this one?"</p><p>    "I'm-" Steve didn't finish his statement as he clung to a garbage truck, swinging himself off and back to Ultron. "-Fine."</p><p>    "You know what's in that Cradle?" Ultron asked, causing Lorna to groan and land on the truck with him and Steve.</p><p>    Steve grabbed his shield and used it to cover him and Lorna as Ultron shot at them.</p><p>    "No, and honestly, I don't care!"</p><p>    "The power to make real change. And that terrifies you."</p><p>    "Wouldn't call it a comfort." Steve grabbed his shield and threw it at Ultron, which he recovered from quickly.</p><p>    "Lorna, you're gonna get hurt, go," Steve demanded.</p><p>    Hesitating, Lorna pushed herself into the air and away from the fight scene. </p><p>    "<em>We got a window,</em>" Clint said, "<em>Four, three... give 'em hell.</em>" He opened the Quinjet and Natasha dropped out on a motorcycle.</p><p>    "I'm always picking up after you boys." Natasha rode past Steve's shield, picking it up quickly and tossing it up to Lorna, who was flying above her.</p><p>    "Oh, I'm sure he'll appreciate us toying with this," Lorna grinned.</p><p>    "<em>They're heading under the overpass. I've got no shot</em>."</p><p>    "Well, let's make an effort to <em>not </em>destroy South Korea." Lorna landed on the road briefly before taking off again. "We're still paying off New York."</p><p>    "Which way?" Nat asked as Lorna quickly caught up with her. </p><p>    "Hard right... Now."</p><p>    Natasha turned sharply and Lorna followed, watching as Natasha moved narrowly through traffic, people, and alleys.</p><p>    They soon found Steve and Ultron again, where Lorna threw him his shield.</p><p>    Steve quickly hit Ultron with the shield, buying him a little bit of time to resituate himself. Ultron lifted up a piece of road, stopping Natasha from going any further. </p><p>    Ultron lifted up another piece of road, causing three cars to crash.</p><p>    "Okay, now he's just fucking around," Lorna said with anger.</p><p>    "<em>Clint, can you draw the guards</em>?" Natasha asked. </p><p>    "<em>Let's find out</em>," Clint responded. The Quinjet came down and shot at Ultron, sending the suits after the jet.</p><p>    "Oh, hell yeah," Lorna grinned. </p><p>    "<em>Lorna</em>!" Clint called, "<em>The train! Secure the train</em>!"</p><p>    "Copy!" Lorna shouted, landing on the train and running towards the entrance. </p><p>    Lorna heard a crash and some screaming, causing her to run to the compartment it came from. "I think I may be too late."</p><p>    "<em>Okay, package is airborne</em>," Clint reported, "<em>I have a clean shot</em>."</p><p>    "<em>Negative, I am still in the truck.</em>"</p><p>    "Train situations getting worse, can you hurry up?" Lorna asked, driving a pole through Ultron's body with her powers. </p><p>    A blue blur sped past them, knocking Ultron down.</p><p>    "Speed freak," Lorna whispered with a small smile.</p><p>    "And the witch," Steve added as he saw red wisps pull two railings together, stopping Ultron from getting to Pietro. </p><p>    Ultron turned to Wanda. "Please. Don't do this."</p><p>    "What choice do we have?" Wanda replied.</p><p>    Ultron went to shoot at Pietro, who ducked causing the shot to go through the window.</p><p>    "And now we're gonna be drowning in debt for Korea!" Lorna shouted.</p><p>    Ultron blew the door out, flying out of the train.</p><p>    "Steve," Lorna sighed.</p><p>    "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Steve groaned as Lorna stood. </p><p>    "We lost him!" Steve reported, immediately jumping to help the person in the front of the train, "He's headed your way."</p><p>    "<em>Cap, Dane, we gotta go</em>," Clint said.</p><p>    "Steve, we went off the rails!" Lorna yelled.</p><p>    "Can you stop it?" </p><p>    "I can try!"</p><p>    "<em>Cap, Dane, you see Nat</em>?"</p><p>    "If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!" Steve shouted. </p><p>    "<em>Do you have eyes on Nat?</em>"</p><p>    "Go!"</p><p>    "Civilians in our path," Steve told Pietro, who sped off. "You two, can you stop this thing?"</p><p>    "We can try," Lorna repeated, glancing at Wanda. </p><p>    Lorna and Wanda both aimed their hands at the floor, the color of their powers mixing and gradually wrapping around the wheels of the train. It came to a gradual stop and Lorna sighed, collapsing.</p><p>    Wanda looked at her as Steve ran over, pulling Lorna into his arms.</p><p>    "Lorna," Steve said, "Lorna, are you okay? I need you to respond, Lorna, come on."</p><p>    "I..." Lorna gasped out, "I don't think our power's mix well."</p><p>    Steve smiled, helping Lorna up slowly. He helped her off the train gently and Lorna quickly recovered from the shock, walking over to the twins.</p><p>    "I just need a minute."</p><p>    "I'm very tempted not to give you one," Steve snapped.</p><p>    "The Cradle. Did you get it?" Wanda asked.</p><p>    "Stark will take care of it," Steve answered.</p><p>    Wanda faltered. "No, he won't."</p><p>    "You don't know what you're talking about."</p><p>    "Dad's not crazy," Lorna added.</p><p>    "He will do anything to make things right," Wanda argued.</p><p>    Lorna and Steve looked at her for a moment before turning away.</p><p>   "Dad, Clarice, come in," Lorna said into the comms.</p><p>    "Stark."</p><p>    "Dad?"</p><p>    "Anyone on comms," Steve said.</p><p>    "Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it," Wanda spoke up once more, "Where do you think he gets that?"</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>D</b>o we have any leads on Bucky yet?" Lorna asked as Steve handed her a coffee.</p><p>    "Unfortunately, no," Steve replied, "How you doing? You got pretty roughed up out there."</p><p>    "I think the mixing me and Wanda's powers sent me into shock," Lorna laughed, taking a sip of the coffee.</p><p>    "I was thinking we lost you for a second," Steve admitted, "I got really worried."</p><p>    "You're not getting rid of me that easily," Lorna smiled.</p><p>    "I didn't think I could."</p><p>    Lorna began to walk away and Steve sighed. "Lorna."</p><p>    She turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah?"</p><p>    "Don't let those twins into your mind. They're on our side for now, but there's no telling what they might do," Steve advised.</p><p>    "Right, of course," Lorna nodded, walking away.</p><p>    "Does she realize how much he's flirting with her?" Pietro asked, turning to Wanda.</p><p>    "I don't think so, no," Wanda replied, shaking her head.</p><p>    "Stop eavesdropping on my conversations, freaks," Lorna said, turning to the twins with a slight smile.</p><p>    "You heard us?" Wanda asked.</p><p>    "You weren't exactly being quiet," Lorna answered, shrugging.</p><p>    "Where the hell is she?" Elias' voice rang out.</p><p>    "Right here, Eli!" Lorna yelled, waiting for Eli to reach her and pull her into a hug.</p><p>    A few seconds later, Eli approached her, turning her around and pulling her into a hug. "I was so fucking worried when I heard about you collapsing, I-" Eli cut himself off to recollect himself, "You can't just go out exploring your powers on a whim, there's still so much we don't know-"</p><p>    "I didn't have much of a choice," Lorna interrupted, "If I hadn't, tons of civilians would have been killed. That defeats the purpose of this team."</p><p>    "You're so lucky I love you," Eli scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>    "<b>I</b>'m gonna say this once," Steve said as he entered the lab.</p><p>    "How about none-ce," Tony snapped back.</p><p>    "Shut it down!" Steve demanded. </p><p>    "Nope, not gonna happen," Elias responded.</p><p>    "Eli!" Lorna scolded.</p><p>    "You don't know what you're doing," Steve tried to reason.</p><p>    "And you do?" Bruce asked, "<em>She's </em>not in your head?"</p><p>    "Banner," Lorna snapped, giving him a look. </p><p>    "I know you're angry-" Wanda began.</p><p>    "Oh, we're way past that," Bruce interrupted, "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."</p><p>    "Banner, after <em>everything </em>that's happened-"</p><p>    "It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony shouted.</p><p>    "You don't know what's in there!" Wanda argued.</p><p>    "This isn't a game!"</p><p>    Pietro sped around the room, unplugging everything and interrupting to the process.</p><p>    "What the fuck was that!" Elias yelled, looking at Pietro.</p><p>    "No, no, go on," Pietro said, "You were saying?"</p><p>    A gunshot sounded and a bullet shot through the glass, and the floor beneath Pietro shattered.</p><p>    "Clint!" Clarice shouted.</p><p>    "Pietro!"</p><p>    Clint stepped on Pietro's legs the second he hit the ground. "What? You didn't see that coming?"</p><p>    "I'm rerouting the upload," Tony declared. Steve threw his shield in an attempt to stop Tony.</p><p>    "Steve, that's just gonna make things worse!" Lorna shouted.</p><p>    Tony called the hand of the Iron Man suit, using it to blast Steve out of the way. Lorna groaned in frustration, using her powers to pull the hand off of Tony and send it flying back to where it came from.</p><p>    Bruce grabbed Wanda as she was about to use her own powers.</p><p>    "Go ahead, piss me off," he threatened.</p><p>    "Clarice!" Lorna shouted.</p><p>    "On it!"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>spencer speaks<br/>i changed nat and clint's actors bc theyre both very problematic people and i dont fw it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>